Golden
by alexanndria
Summary: Kurama had everything. He was with the King of Makai, whom he had a great relationship with. They were happy…he should be happy. He knows the palace walls are not safe for him - so many want him out. They say love conquers all. Kurama would beg to differ.
1. Sustained by Hate

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did this story would be canon. And alas it not so infer as you see fit. **

**Summary****: Kurama had everything he could ever want. He was with the King of Makai, whom he had a wonderful relationship with. They were happy. …he should be happy, right? Not when he knows the palace walls are not safe for him - so many wanted him out. They say love conquers all. Kurama would beg to differ. **

**Warnings****: Naked boys. Yusuke's potty mouth. That's it….for this chapter at least. *evil smile***

**Author's Note:**** I hate OCs. Let that be known. Because they are usually Mary-Sues or just horrible characters in general. As a writer I think I make pretty good characters. (Toot-toot) All I can say about this one is that looks are deceiving. I usually wouldn't make an OC for this fandom. Actually I don't even write for this fandom, but it's been haunting me and it would be bad if I didn't even give it a try.**

**Don't worry about our lovelies. I usually don't disclose this kind of information; try to keep up suspense and all. But Y/K are endgame, so you don't have to worry about my OC ruining that. You'll probably hate me and some other characters by the time this is over. That's the goal. As long as you feel something, I did my job. But this is getting entirely too long. All in all, give my OC a chance and enjoy! **

**Oh, I also think its worth mentioning that this story is partly inspired by my smutty imagination and Sonata Rapp's **_**"The King and the Consort."**_** You guys should check it out! It's awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> C H A P T E R O N E /**

_**;; **__**S U S T A I N E D B Y H A T E ;;**_

* * *

><p>Slender fingers ran through soft jet-black hair, the strands moved like water through his fingertips. It was at his request that the other had grown his hair out. It made him look regal - although he only wanted it as something to grab on to.<p>

The light from window was entirely too bright, but he was too entranced with the wonder in front of his to spend too much time on the thought. The long fingers traced down the brunette's face landing on his lips; the same lips that had engaged him in an erotic dance the night before. The same lips that let out those delicious whimpers; let him know that he was loved.

Kurama brought his fingers back up to his own lips and smiled in remembrance of the night before. It had been a long time. It was more than any other night. It was their anniversary. They had spent 25 wonderful years together. Kurama had enjoyed every moment of it. It was still quite young relationship by demon standards, but he knew how much it meant to his partner. By his standards, what they had might as well be a lifetime.

Kurama wished he could stay and admire his partner all day. But, they both had duties to take care of.

"Yusuke, wake up." Kurama's hair ticked Yusuke's ears, while his whisper made him shiver.

Yusuke waved him off; Kurama smirked as he evaded the flailing arm. He descended to try again, smirking as he heard a miserable whisper.

"I'm up Kurama." Yusuke opened one chocolate colored eye to see the fox. "I've been up since you started to stare at me like I was you're dinner."

"What? It's romantic."

"It's actually kind of creepy." There was a small smile on his face as he tried to exit the bed, groaning at the incessant knocking at the door.

"Sir?"

"Fuck! My ass hurts Kurama!" He turned to the culprit, narrowing his eyes in mock anger. "Can you take it easy with the wild tantric sex next time?"

"I do love it when you use big words, darling. It makes me feel good to know that I've expanded your vocabulary." Kurama smirked, his amusement at Yusuke's hobbling clearly showing on his face. His emerald eyes shone as he tried to stifle his laughter.

There was knocking again, although it was definitely less vigorous than the last. Kurama guessed whoever was behind the door - no doubt after hearing Yusuke's loud commentary on the state of his rear end - wasn't sure that they were ready to see what was on the other side.

"That shit is annoying! Just open the damn door." Yusuke stood with his hands on his hips facing the door as Kurama shook his head. Diplomatic as always.

"I apologize. Good Morning my Lo-." The bald headed servant stopped midsentence. Kurama had to admit, it was clearly the sight.

The King of Makai stood - in all of his unashamed glory - standing in the middle of his grandiose room with his hands on his hips. Naked as the day he was born.

"Well, get on with it!" Yusuke wasn't usually this impatient. But, he had just woken up. Strike one. And he time with Kurama was shortened. Strike two. He didn't really need another strike - just those two were enough.

The monk blinked, slowly. Once, then again. Before a bright crimson flush spread across his face. "I'll return when you're decent, my Lord!" The words came out as a jumbled mess as he retreated quickly from the room.

"What have I told you about that 'Lord' shit?"

Yusuke - confused - turned to Kurama with a quizzical look on his face. Kurama couldn't hold the laughter any longer. The sound came softly - Yusuke likened it to the wind chimes Genkai used to keep at the shrine - and left quickly. Even doubled over in laughter Kurama looked elegant. But Yusuke was still confused.

"He was referring to your state of attire."

Yusuke looked down at himself and chuckled.

"I was wondering why it was so cold." He commented as he made his way into the bathroom. He turned as soon as he reached the doorframe, pushing his arms against it slanting his hips to the side playfully. "Ya wanna join me?"

Kurama sat up and looked upon his partner with renewed amusement. His eyes followed the curvature of Yusuke's sinuous body - biting his lip despite himself. "Nope. You're going to be late and weren't you just complaining that your bottom was sore. I wouldn't want to injure you further."

Yusuke turned around and playfully stuck his ass into the air. Slapping it for good measure. "You know you can't resist this sweet ass."

"You're right." Kurama conceded as he followed his lover into the bathroom. "I give up."

**;;**

A couple of hours later, Yusuke walked out of his room - fully dressed - Kurama in tow. Yusuke had always thought that Kurama looked wonderful in purple - or was lavender what that crazy stylist called it? - it made him look regal and elegant. Not that Kurama wouldn't look like that in anything he put on.

"Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me?" Kurama commented, shaking Yusuke out of his reverie. "Not that I mind of course."

Kurama was lucky. He didn't have to wear nearly as much as Yuskue did. At least he wasn't being weighed down by pounds of fabric.

"Kohei, is going to have a heart attack if you don't listen to what he says."

At the mention of his name the monk perked up. "Yes, my Lo-. Um -Yusuke." He stopped as he saw the look that Yusuke gave him. "You have many things to take care of today."

Kurama laughed at the miserable look on Yusuke's face at the prospect of more work. It wasn't as if he hadn't won the tournament before – two times in fact. But this term had much more paper work.

Ningenkai and Makai were in the middle of an official unification and he was the one who had to deal with it. He was left wishing that he had done his research before giving his all in the tournament. Yusuke wondered why the turnout was so much lower last month – when the tournament was held. Kurama and Hiei didn't even enter. He still didn't quite forgive the two for leaving him in the dark. Kurama had told him it was his own fault that he hadn't kept up with Makai politics. Kuwabara had gotten quite the laugh from that one.

"First, we have to chose the royal jewels for this term. Since the nobles take this seriously, you must think about the mean-."

"Emerald." Yusuke said simply without hesitation. He turned back slightly to see Kurama's face. His eyes were shining as he smiled at Yusuke. "Definitely emerald."

"Wonderful choice, Sir. A symbol of hope is a wonderful choice." He trailed off as he noticed the lovers staring at each other. "Although, that's probably not why you chose it."

Kohei, shaking his head in amusement, checked something off of his list - moving down to see what was next. Yusuke caught a glimpse of it and groaned - his distain clearly showing on his face. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Kurama. He didn't want to part with him - duty called him away.

"Maybe I could put it off until later…" Yusuke started.

"Also Mr. Kuwabara is waiting for you in the throne room." The way Kohei blurted it out lead Yusuke to draw the conclusion that his friend wasn't waiting patiently. Shaking his head, Yuskue started to walk away before Kuwabara gave too much trouble.

"See ya Kurama."

Kurama smiled as he watched Yusuke turn the corner.

**;;**

Kurama smiled as the cool sea breeze flew through his hair. It smelled of moss and salt with a touch of sunshine. He loved this place. The highest point of the palace - Kurama swore you could see all of Makai from here. Waves crashed up onto rocks, creating a wonderful ambience. Kurama just closed his eyes and let the oceans symphony calm him.

The last king - the first female to win the tournament - was rather flashy and had wonderful decorative insight. She didn't want humans visiting the city - probably the main reason the unification took so long; Ningenkai politicians didn't want to deal with her - so the castle was surrounded by water. You had to take the ferry to get to the front gate of the royal city. It was white and gold throughout; surrounded by clear blue water.

Yusuke - who has an irrational fear for water that he wouldn't explain; but Kurama caught mutterings about a lake incident - didn't fancy it too much. But Kurama found no need to do away with such beauty that took almost two years to make. He had begged Yusuke to keep it. He might have used some persuasive techniques, but Yusuke finally conceded and Kurama thought that he had come to like it as well.

"I knew I would find you up here." Yusuke walked up behind him. "We need to install an elevator or somethin'. It's way too high." Yusuke stood next to Kurama and placed an arm around him. They sat in silence for a while, absorbing the calm atmosphere.

"I have to go back." Kurama said simply, no room for discussion.

"Kuwabara told me." Yusuke turned to face him. "I wish I could go wi-." Kurama stopped him by placing his lips over the other's.

"Stop. I understand. Your duty is here right now." Kurama looked off into the swiftly approaching sunset. "I'm only going to be a few months. I'm sure you can manage without me for a little while."

"I'm sure I can. Barely. But I'm sure I can manage." Yusuke nuzzled his face into Kurama's neck. He always smelt of strawberries and another scent he couldn't name; but he loved it all the same.

Kurama was silent. The wind transformed his hair into a whirlwind of scarlet - even with his hair flying all over his face, he looked nothing short of beautiful, if anything the disarray made him look more so.

"She will be missed. And she was loved by everyone. You let her know that." Kurama was still silent, Yusuke knew he was trying to fight back tears.

Shiori - who had lived a long wonderful life - was set to die this month. Botan had told Kurama a few weeks ago – to prepare Kurama - with Koenma's well wishes. He had promised the fox that they would welcome her soul warmly. Of that there was no doubt. Even though Kurama knew it was her time, he was still compelled to try and find a way to save her. Surprisingly enough, it was Yusuke who convinced him to let go. That her time was up.

If Kurama was honest with himself, he was uneasy because his ties with Ningenkai were gone. His life was here now and frankly that scared him. He couldn't escape as he chose - like when him and Yusuke had an argument. He was chained here. _No, that was an unfair way to look at the situation._ But, nevertheless, he wasn't ready yet.

He just wasn't ready.

**;;**

"Stop it!"

Yusuke stopped suddenly, Kurama almost jerked back. Their hands were still conjoined and Yuskue had pulled him back. Kurama turned.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

In all honesty, Kurama was too focused on his own thoughts to think about anything else. He listened out for anything - hearing nothing he turned to Yusuke confused.

"STOP IT!"

Yusuke broke off into a run towards the distress cry. Yusuke could tolerate a lot of things. He wasn't the best role model for anything, that he was certain of. He usually didn't ask much of his staff. But his one golden rule was clear. No one was allowed to take advantage of those who were weaker than them - it made him sick. The thought of such torture made his stomach churn.

When he turned the corner, his eyes narrowed. It wasn't one of the monks - for that he was relieved, they knew his policy well - it was one of the demons that one of the noblemen had sent to keep an eye on the royal politics. He had allowed it - mostly to placate them since having them on his side made his job easier - but that would end soon.

It was a woman - girl - he was holding. Her hair reminded him of Yoko Kurama's, although it was more cream than it was silver. Kurama's shined a lot brighter, as if starfire dwell in the long tresses. She had golden eyes not unlike his as well - Yusuke wondered if they shared some relation, but Kurama had told him before that his traits were not that unusual in Makai.

Habiki - that was his name is Yusuke remembered correctly - had the girl by her arm holding her a about a foot off the ground. Staring at her as if she was a holiday roast. By the look of her robes she was a lower servant girl – she probably worked in the city. Those same robes were barely hanging on to her body now - they had been ripped through quite a few times.

"Please stop!" Habiki hadn't realized the king's presence yet - he still pulled the girl towards him.

"Put her down." Yusuke's voice was dangerously low and calm.

Habiki turned slowly smirking - he had never respected this new king. He was too fucking soft. He was going to let the humans walk all over him. He threw the girl to Yusuke's feet; she let out a shrill scream of pain. Kurama winched at the volume as he finally turned the corner.

Kurama's eyes widened at her state, he picked her up gently - soothing her as she flinched away. She sniffled and pushed her face into Kurama's robes, the action doing nothing to silence her loud sobbing.

Yusuke glared at Habiki, wanting to do nothing more than put him in his place right there. To wipe that smug grin off his face - as if he knew he wasn't going to do anything and he took pleasure in it. His body started to tingle as if there were tiny vibrations running through his nerves, as if he was made of energy himself - his index finger started to glow.

"Yuskue!" Kurama's voice pulled him out of his rage-fueled trance. He had to stop the young king before he did something stupid. An action like this would split the nobles from the royal court. Kurama knew that Yusuke was a charming diplomat when he needed to be – a skill that Kurama had been surprised to find came to the king easily – but even he couldn't deal with a civil war right now. This murder would have been taken as a call for their blood.

Without another word, he turned and walked away briskly. Kurama followed behind him carrying the - now sleeping - young woman in his arms.

"Kohei!" Almost as if out of nowhere the monk ran up next to Yusuke.

"Yes, my Lord." Yusuke was too distracted to correct him.

"See to it that this girl becomes an employee in my court."

Papers seemed to materialize out of thin air – a fluffy quill along with them - Kohei looked through them franticly.

"But, my Lord. You already have enough servants. We can't add another." Kohei stated matter-a-factly.

"Then fire one of the incompetent ones." Yusuke made his departure after than, making it clear that the subject wasn't up for debate. Kohei sighed and walked off adding another thing to his list of things to do.

"I'm going take her to the infirmary now." Yusuke nodded – still to angry to speak - to Kurama as the latter walked off with his chagrin.

**;;**

Kurama could feel him as he walked through the hallway. It was no secret that the advisor had never welcomed Kurama into the king's life. Too caught up in his scandalous past. He came to Yusuke, telling him that the fox was a poor choice for a partner, as he had created many enemies in the past and it wasn't a good image for a king to have.

Yusuke had kindly told him - respectfully of course - to 'go fuck himself.'

But, this was a different matter and Kurama had to speak with the monk. Even if the latter refused to respect him.

"Come out, Hokushin." Kurama turned to see Hokushin behind him. The same smug grin on his face.

"Yes, fox." Kurama didn't even blink at Hokushin's disrespect.

"I trust you will take care of Yusuke while I'm away."

"I hardly believe that His Highness needs a babysitter." Hokushin's mocking grin never left his face. He always took amusement into humiliating the fox. A trait that had been the cause of many nasty confrontations in the past. "Or are you afraid he will take another in your absence?"

Kurama didn't rise to him, "You know to what I am referring. Yusuke's _Accession_ is quickly approaching. I can feel it."

"That shows how much you know about toushins. His Highness' _Accession_ isn't for another year."

"I doubt that you've even told him what it entails from him."

"I will tell him when the time is necessary." Kurama opened his mouth to protest. "If you are so worried, why don't you explain it to him yourself?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes and Hokushin laughed. "That's right because you don't know what it entails, do you. All you know about us is what you hear whispered through the hallways or what you read in history books. As you sneak around a place you will never be able to call home."

Hokushin started to walk away. "I'll take care of Yusuke when the time comes. You may know many things fox but, I am more knowledge than you about this." _Something I will use to my advantage. _

"Enjoy your trip." He threw over his shoulder as he disappeared. If Kurama were a man of impulse the cocky monk would be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: **Hope you enjoyed it. I tired to stay IC, that's my main problem. Hope I did ok. Tell me what you think! :D**

**Author's Note 2****: I have an idea in my head of what I want the royal city to look like. Here it is! *magically produces link***

**Daydreamgen(dot)livejournal(dot)com/1993(dot)html**

**R&R :3**


	2. Dewdrops

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did this story would be canon. And alas it not so infer as you see fit. **

**Warnings****: None for this chapter **

**Author's Note:**** Don't have anything to say – for once. So enjoy this chapter. Oh, except that I'm looking for a beta! So if anyone wants to volunteer just send me a PM. Now enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong> C H A P T E R T W O / **

**;;****D E W D R O P S ;;**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever miss it?"<p>

Kurama heard Kuwabara's words and thought on them. _Did he miss it?_ He wasn't entirely sure anymore.

They had just come through the tunnel that connected the worlds. After opening it up after Enmma was impeached; it had become very advanced. There was a train system and everything. It seemed more convenient then dropping everyone in one place. There were guards patrolling for any foul play. And when things really got out of hand the two Detectives that Koenma had employed - one for Reikai; one for Makai - came to take care of it.

Kurama looked up at his companion - by the expectant look on his face, Kurama had realized he still hadn't answered the man's question.

"Sometimes."

Kuwabara – rolling his eyes and turning back to face the window - knew he wouldn't get anymore out of his cryptic teammate. Some things never changed. He chuckled to himself. Although – in reality - everything had changed. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke - at least for the time being - lived exclusively in Makai. Kuwabara went every week for work. When Yusuke had won the tournament the first time - he didn't want to leave his friend behind again. Koenma had suggested a job for him as a Nigenkai ambassador. A diplomatic role that his detectives couldn't take on.

Kuwabara was perfect for the job. He wasn't a pushover - even by makai standards - so the nobility couldn't intimidate him. He had strong beliefs and always stuck by them. He was a man of the people.

"Sorry for being vague." Kurama sighed exasperatedly, as they neared their stop. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's not easy is it?" Kuwabara checked his watch as the train stopped for maintenance, yet again. "Are we ever going to get there?"

Kurama chuckled at his friend's antics, "It's not. I thought since I knew it would come it would be easier. It's still quite hard."

Kuwabara placed a hand on Kurama's back awkwardly - patting softly. "There…there."

Despite his woes, Kurama couldn't help but release a chuckle at his friend's discomfort.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to complain -

"You have now arrived in Tokyo, Japan."

Kuwabara made a sound in-between a groan and a sigh. "It's going to take forever to take the train home from Tokyo. Couldn't they make a stop closer to where we lived?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Kurama reminded, "It was kind enough for Koenma to give these trains the teleportation ability he did. Let's get off now before we end up in Europe."

Kuwabara shivered at the thought - he remembered the last time they ended up there. It wasn't pretty - it was hard to navigate in a place where you didn't speak the language.

It didn't take as long as Kuwabara had thought to get to Kaidan. Thankfully for Kurama - although he loved his friend, he didn't want to spend his entire day talking about the ins and outs of parenthood.

Kuwabara was excited to get home to Yukina and the new baby that she had. Yukina reached of age almost a year ago and her new baby was about seven months old. It was love at first sight for Kuwabara. Even though she wasn't biologically his child - an outsider would never be able to tell the difference.

Kurama bid his old friend farewell as he started the trek to his own apartment. It made no sense to get a house. He was never in the realm anyway.

He hesitated as his hand touched the doorknob. _Why was he here?_ Kurama placed his hands at his sides. He was still a bit hungry maybe he should have taken Kuwabara up on his offer for dinner. Or he could go buy the garden supplies he had been wanting.

Kurama shook his head dispelling the thoughts from it. This had to be done - it was long overdue. _Running away is only going to make it worse._ Although, running away from his feelings is a skill that Kurama had mastered well.

* * *

><p>Sure enough when Kurama walked into his bedroom he was there. Kurama sighed again - walking to place his bag in his computer chair. He started taking off his jacket - trying to ignore the memories that were coming back to him.<p>

'_Let me guess you've slept with the Oaf as well. It wouldn't come as a surprise to me at this point.'_

"So I'm assuming you're still angry."

Kurama turned to Hiei who was perched on his bed - he had one leg folded into his chest, a resting area for his head, while the other dangled off lifelessly. He looked completely different from when Kurama last saw him twenty years ago. He was taller - as to be expected when Yukina had her puberty growth spurt about five years ago - and his hair had gotten longer. There were white streaks filtered through his hair as opposed to the concentrated spurt he had in his youth. But his eyes. His eyes were the same - except the slight naivety that he had was gone. Replaced by something else Kurama couldn't bother to look for.

"Would that be so unbelievable, Hiei?"

Hiei opened his mouth to speak - but Kurama beat him to it. "What do you want me to say?"

Hiei - who had found a particular spot in Kurama's carpet very captivating - dropped his leg down, inclining his head towards Kurama. "I heard about what's happening. I apologize."

"How did this news reach your ears?" Kurama stood with folded arms - looking down at Hiei.

"Palace gossip." Hiei answered making Kurama nod, going ons in the royal city were never secret for long. Besides, Mukuro was always known for her Intel – a great annoyance of Yomi's.

"And I apologize about what happened…before."

"Do you apologize or are you sorry?" Kurama unfolded his arms, "Because there's a cosmic difference."

"I'm sorry." Kurama looked surprised - he didn't think Hiei would crack so easily. "Kurama, the fact that I'm here should show that I'm beyond pride. I've had a few years to think and what I did to you wasn't fair. I just hope that my visit won't be in vain."

They stayed there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Kurama contemplated forgiveness. Hiei had hurt him - almost beyond repair - but he was happy now. He saw what became of people that held on to hate - he didn't want to become one of those people.

"I forgive you."

Hiei snapped his head up towards him - Kurama tired to stifle a chuckle at how foreign the emotion looked on his face. "Don't look so surprised."

"I thought it would take more than that." Hiei sat up fully, "You're not easy to please."

Kurama tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face. All in all he missed his friend and was glad to have him back. "You know if you stay here - which I'm guessing you are unless you want to stay with Kuwabara - you will be sleeping in the spare room."

Hiei wanted to protest - it was always cold in there. Kurama – in the past - usually sent him there when they were fighting. It was cold and damp - no doubt a ploy to entice people to visit him less. But Hiei didn't have a choice. "Fine."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The funeral was beautiful. It was a bright sunny day - just as Shiori would have wanted it. The birds were singing a symphony for her - even the trees seemed to rise in honor of her.<p>

Kurama stood over her grave, placing an orchid - her favorite - down on the stone in front of him. He turned to see everyone mingling - sharing stories about her life. Hiei waited for him in the shade of an oak tree. Kurama was stunned that he had convinced him to wear a suit for the occasion - but these days Hiei did everything Kurama wanted. Kurama wondered if he should tell him that he didn't need to do this for forgives - but decided to milk it a bit longer.

Hiei walked over from his place, standing over Kurama who had yet to rise. He didn't say anything - they never had needed words before. That hadn't changed.

"I'm supposed to be sad. I'm supposed to be crying." He turned to Hiei, "But the tears won't come. I just feel numb."

Hiei regarded him calmly as he helped Kurama up from his perch on the ground, "The time will come. Maybe not today or even fifty days from now. When it comes, then you will grieve."

Kurama thanked Hiei for his words. They made their way to the other members of the funeral party. Kurama put his public face back on - such was his nature. Never show your true face to the world - it had served him well.

It had been a month since his departure from makai. Honestly, he wasn't in any rush to get back. Kurama absent mindedly threw items into shopping kart - no regard for price or necessity. It was a habit. When he was stressed he would cook - a lot. The more he stressed the more he cooked. And if his overflowing kart was any indication - he had quite a bit on his mind.

He wanted to give himself to Yusuke completely - to love Yusuke as much as the other loved him. But he just couldn't. He had to protect himself - Kurama had been hurt one too many times not to use some type of insurance. _But Yusuke was different._

Kurama smiled at the cashier - pretending to be oblivious to her flirting as he checked out his groceries. He made his way to his car placing the groceries in with great care. _They were all different - you can never be too sure. _

Kurama placed his head on the steering wheel and looked down at his jeans as if he would magically find an answer there. The loud honk of a horn told him he needed to move – he couldn't stay in this place forever.

* * *

><p>When Kurama reached his apartment, he was still deep in though. He had almost topped over - groceries in tow - once or twice. Some of the eggs didn't make the journey. He was just as confused as when he left the apartment. <em>I hope Hiei likes cupcakes.<em>

_It_ was gleaming when he entered. He had expected it there when he saw the messenger jump from his balcony window. Placing the groceries on the counter - he picked up the bright blue orb. A spirit of words. It was from Hokushin - he could feel the imprint. Yusuke was probably still busy with all of the unification business he had to attend to. Kurama smiled slightly as he thought of how miserable his love must be.

He threw the orb against the wall and sat down in the adjacent sofa. He was correct in his assumption - an outline of the advisor presented itself.

"_His Highness, Lord Yusuke, has requested that you be informed of goings on in the castle since he cannot attend to the matter himself. _

_There have been no new developments in your absence - everything had remained constant. He currently feels the same for you as he always has."_

Kurama's face soured - leave it to Hokushin to take the emotion out of everything. _Yusuke must be pretty busy if he's subjecting me to this._

"_Another note, from myself. I make an inquiry into your assumptions on His Majesty's state of Accession. It seems - as to be expected - that you are incorrect. He is currently up and well as I speak to you. You're mistaken again. Have a pleasant end to your vacation. Good bye."_

Kurama crossed his legs and thought on the message. The signs weren't hard to miss. If memory served, Yusuke's particular breed of demon goes through what's called an_ 'Accession' _after fifty years - or whenever they hit their puberty stage. The signs would be very hard to misinterpret. They become gripped with pain, unable to think of anything but their own misery and how to dispel it. And there was only one way to do that.

Kurama walked back into the kitchen as he heard Hiei enter through his bedroom window. He didn't want to think about his impending future - when the time came he would think about it.

He started mixing the cake batter furiously - ignoring Hiei raised eyebrows - he obviously remembered Kurama's routine well. Kurama just couldn't shake it. It was a dreadful feeling - _something wasn't right_. He just couldn't figure out what it was yet.


End file.
